<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Intensions by Shura11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514174">Good Intensions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shura11/pseuds/Shura11'>Shura11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cottagecore, Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Playing with game mechanics, Self-Exile, Self-Reflection, Therapist Puffy, Unreliable Narrator, working through trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shura11/pseuds/Shura11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to go this way. </p><p>When Dream tries to rid the server of its biggest threat it doesn't end the way he planned. The admin is faced with everything he failed to protect and all the people he let down. He has no idea if anything can be fixed or even how to start. </p><p>Meanwhile, everyone else tries to piece together the truth of what is going on in the Server before it's too late. </p><p>or</p><p>Ghost Dream goes into hiding after unexpectedly coming back and reflects on his broken memories parsing out what Nightmare did while in control. Lots of self-reflection, healing from toxic relationships, mending broken friendships, and working through A LOT of trauma for everyone. This is mostly an exploration of a broken family trying to heal and how some wounds run too deep. </p><p>---</p><p>Disclaimer: This is about the characters as shown on the SMP. Not the Vloggers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lay My Soul Upon A Pire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woooo So I've been out of it for a long time and I'm hoping this can kick the rust off my brain and get my creative brain going again. Feedback is welcomed and I'm hoping this becomes something! I have no idea how long this will run.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, Dream. You should have paid me more.” </p><p>Several silhouettes appeared within the purple swirls of the prison’s nether portal. The sound of shifting metal and armaments echoed within the silent hall as nearly a dozen figures stood in gleaming armor. Tommy and Tubbo bolted behind their new wall of allies as the group gathered into the enclosed hallway, staring down a lone masked figure. </p><p>The cornered man tilted his head in an unsettling manner observing the group as they slowly approached. Taunts from the two blond children blurred into background noise as his gaze settled over each member of the SMP. Their once fearful faces were twisted with anger and resentment. A sign that something had gone wrong with his plan. The sharp axe in his grasp swung up to rest on his shoulder in a casual manner, but there was a slight tremble to his grip. “What is this?”</p><p>“We’re tired, man. We’re tired of your shit.” </p><p>"You’ve fucked up for the last time!" </p><p>"There is nowhere to run."</p><p>The mob clamored with complaints as they slowly started to draw closer, blocking the hall. Their shields were readied and weapons drawn for the impending fight. Each blade pointed at him marked another flaw in the meticulous web he had woven. Blind spots he had missed in all of this plotting and puppeting. Somehow despite his best efforts, nearly the entire server was united in their stand against him. </p><p>
  <strike> <em> Just as it should be. </em> </strike>
</p><p>Small flickers of sadness and pride peeked through the searing anger burning in his chest. </p><p>A fierce scowl formed under the mask as he stomped all of the emotions down. His shoulder rolled back as he stood tall, showing no fear. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"Hell fucking yeah we do!" <span>Quackity's </span>voice bounced off the black stone around them as others voiced their affirmation. </p><p>Tommy burst from the group, armored up and full of so much confidence it was almost sickening. He sauntered over to the meticulously cataloged item frames that lined the wall and pulled the Axe of Peace from its resting place. The blade sparked with deadly magic as it was swung in his direction, the child holding it grinned widely. </p><p>“You know what Dream?” A block was broken showing the broiling lava beneath. “Put your gear in the hole.”</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Fair is fair... </em> </strike>
</p><p>Rage bubbled up at the arrogance of the gremlin who started so many problems. The spark that lit so many flames and made it so easy to manipulate everyone. How ironic how the little terror that divided so many people now had all of the server coddling him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking.” The masked man sneered. </p><p>The crowd inched closer forcing the trapped admin back into a corner, showing they would not be intimidated again. Their steadfast resolve to put an end to his reign showed clear with every heated glare locked onto even the smallest moment the escape artist made. A coil of panic started to break through the aggravation. The taunts and angry shouts of the mob fading to white noise as calculating eyes scanned the room for an escape. His usual bag of tricks had been depleted by the earlier fight. Even an ender pearl would put him at risk of being surrounded as everyone else no doubt brought those as well. They would all need to fall for him to escape.</p><p>
  <strike> <em> There is another way out. </em> </strike>
</p><p>He hesitated for a split second before a low chuckle escaped the lone defender. </p><p>The green-clad man backed away, the end of the hall quickly started to box him in. "You all want me so badly?” the admin stepped back feeling resistance beneath his foot. “You better be quick."</p><p>The tell-tale click of redstone resonated louder than any war cry, and like a firework, everything burst into chaos. </p><p>Shields were brought up expecting the worst while those with bows readied fired. He jumped back to dodge the rain of arrows, a few bounced off his shield. There was a hiss of pistons and the trickster simply leaned back. The look of shock, confusion, and horror on everyone's face was satisfying as he saluted, letting the awaiting water stream whisk him away. </p><p> </p><p>There was an oh so brief moment of peace the water engulfed the admin completely before Dream was forced out of the water, stumbling and sputtering for air. He gasped a few precious breaths of freedom before letting out a shaky sigh. </p><p>
  <em> It worked! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>W̵͖͖͇͕͈͚͛̇h̴͇͖̤̱̟̅̈a̵̧̭̟̦̦̺͊̈́̈́͗t̴̡̪̞̣͗͛̿̃͛?̷̻̹̺͚!̶̧͈̭̙̃̇̾̆̈̎</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt a tug at the back of his mind but pushed it against it. Time was short and he was not going to waste his only chance. The blond bolted down the hall, his feet pounding loudly against black stone bricks as he did what he did best, run.</p><p>Splashes of water and angry shout's quickly followed, spurring his body to move faster. Dream’s movements became erratic as he weaved through the wide hall. Poisoned arrows whispered past him, a lucky few sinking into his worn armor. A roll of nausea took hold of his senses but he pushed on.</p><p>Flashes of green caught his eye as a hand full of resourceful <strike> friends </strike>hunters pearled ahead of him. There was a split second of hesitation as Sapnap and Sam stood before him. A small part wanting to give in right there but the weapons quickly chased that impulse away. Dream bobbed and weaved, dancing between blades and arrows. The sound of clashing metal intermingled with panicked shouts as a few strikes managed to chip away at his armor. Fresh blood was sent splattering across the pristine bricks. </p><p>Each strike threatened to slow his pace but Dream forced himself to keep moving. Fighting back, almost reluctantly, to gain a breath and keep running.</p><p>“Get back here!” “Argh! Keep on him!” “You won’t get away!”</p><p>Familiar voices swirled in a chaotic storm between the clashes of metal and shattering of glass. It was almost nostalgic. Ghosts of manhunts long past echoed familiar sentiments. Memories of carefree times when he would try to outmaneuver the hunters as they attempted to stop him. It would have almost been nice if not for the venom and heat behind the jeers. The games were over and these hunters were after his blood. Descending upon their prey with relentless force. Every time he forced one person back two more took their place quickly wearing him down. </p><p>His lungs heaved with every breath as they ached and felt heavy. His back strained in agony taking the brunt of the damage but still, he pushed forward. Every new blossom of crimson rattled his body and shook his soul. It was only with the grace of a few desperate golden apples that he navigated the winding halls. </p><p>Finally, the gleaming glow of quartz and glowstone caught his eye, pulling him like a beacon. A frantic pearl throw landed him squarely within the large room. In stark contrast to every other room in the prison, this one was covered in shimmering quartz and was almost blinding.</p><p>"We got him!"  </p><p>"Careful, careful!"</p><p>"Don’t let him get away!"</p><p>Thundering steps stampede towards the little sanctuary. </p><p>Dream turned to face the oncoming hunters. Taking in the ire and hate that twisted the friendly faces he remembered. He distantly took note that the numbers had dwindled, most likely to wait for his respawn. Bitterness rose from the back of his throat but he shoved it down. </p><p>This was never his fight to win.</p><p>His stance shifted, shield raised as he bellowed, "Come ‘ere!"</p><p>
  <em> This ends now. </em>
</p><p>N̷̡͇͈̓̈̈́͛̋o̷̧̖͉̭͂̈́̕ͅ!̵̫̮̪͛͌ͅ</p><p>Tommy and Sapnap lead the charge, fire burning in their eyes brighter than ever. </p><p>Dream took a deep breath, calming the paralyzing nerves creeping up his spine. </p><p>"I am one."</p><p>There was another flash of green. He brought up his shield just in time to block a sword, the metal crunching into the splintering shield. Sapnap grit his teeth, dark eyes glaring straight into Dream, burning into his very being, before shoving him back. </p><p>"A soul."</p><p>A flash of orange and blue caught his eyes just before two arrows sunk into the weakened parts of his armor. </p><p>"A higher power."</p><p>Dream blocked another volley of arrows and dodged a vicious strike from Sapnap. Just as he readied to push back, a searing pain lit up his side as Tommy blitzed past him, axe stained with his blood. </p><p>"I-I wish for this no more!"</p><p>"Then stand down!" Sam barked, his strike was hesitant and easy to deflect away. Dream swung his axe for good measure gashing into the hybrid’s side, causing him to retreat.</p><p>“Wha- wait!” </p><p>Everything seemed to slow for Dream. Tommy and Snap were charging in with blazing determination. <span>Quackity </span>and Eret let loose more arrows, one far more bloodthirsty than the other.  Unnoticed by all of them white runes pulsed to life beneath the splatters of fresh blood.  Fundy’s eyes were wide with understanding.</p><p>A moment of resignation washed over Dream, a cool wave dowsing the overwhelming vitriolic hate that crashed upon him from all sides. Unshed tears echoed the bittersweet heartache that tore through his chest with more velocity than any blade.  </p><p>"I will be fixed."</p><p>The sound of porcelain clattering against stone resonated within the chamber as the infamous mask was shattered. Everything stopped as all eyes were on Dream. A sword plunged through his chest and an axe buried in his side. An arrow stuck out from his shoulder while the second fell alongside the broken fragments of his mask. </p><p>Contrary to the scowls everyone expected, a tired smile curved Dream’s bloodstained lips. Fading green eyes locked onto turbulent dark ones. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>The room was engulfed in a blinding white light causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light faded he was gone. Only a pile of possessions remained to mark that Dream ever existed.</p><p>"The fuck was that?!" Tommy shrieked while looking around confused. </p><p>"Warn everyone at the bed! We need to get back!" <span>Quackity </span>yelled, trying to scramble everyone together and return to the rest of the group. </p><p>Unfortunately, their efforts were ultimately for naught.</p><p>Dream did not respawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Tears For A Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questions are asked and plans go awry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woot! Thank you guys for all the support!! Not going to lie didn't expect to get so much attention on the first chapter then again I expected this to be a one-shot but my brain kept throwing ideas at me. So I'm excited to see where this story goes. I'm not going to lie and pretend to be an SMP expert, there are too many POVs for that. So if I miss something or if some characters seem off I apologize ahead of time. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t he respawned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He used the bed right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he did! We saw it with our own eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet he’s just stalling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Dream! Who knows what tricks he has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the silence after the storm bickering started to break out between the seemingly united warriors. Their show of bravado and confidence was unwavering against the tyrannical admin, however, the show had ended and cracks were starting to appear. Allies slowly grew aggressive and anxious as things didn’t go as planned. It was supposed to be simple. Corner Dream, save Tubbo and Tommy, then put him in prison. Seal away the server’s greatest threat and then go back to living peaceful lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, nothing was ever easy with Dream. Secret passageways and a delayed respawn had everyone on edge. Questions started to crop up and old fears of a traitor reared its ugly head. While it was never voiced, it could be seen in the wary glances cast at one another as they paced the main area of the prison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo stood back looking around nervously, wondering if he should have gone with Puffy and Punz’s group to check spawn. Tensions were high as Sapnap, Quackity, Tubo, and Tommy fretted and paced. Growing more agitated as time ticked by. Sam seemed to be the only one staying out of conflict, busying himself with checking for any more hidden traps within the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Ranboo half expected the fearsome admin to pop out of the shadows, or for a voice to echo in his mind. He could wake up somewhere else entirely and it wouldn’t be a surprise. But no, everything was oddly calm despite the discourse between the server members. Even so, something felt wrong.  A glance around the room revealed one person to be missing. He paused thinking back and realized they hadn’t left the prison with the others either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-guys…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any word from spawn?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They haven't seen anything either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has to be a trick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ranboo spoke up, finally getting through all of the turmoil. Suddenly all eyes were on him and the monochrome teen couldn’t help but look away. “Where’s Fundy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A second passed in realization then suddenly everyone went tearing off through the secret passage back to where the fierce battle concluded. They all feared the worse for their fox friend, shouting obscenities, and shifted blame as to who left him alone. Fueled by fear, they reached the room in record time to see a lone figure within the blood-stained room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the center of it was the fox hybrid, crouched down and staring at the floor. His ears were folded back as uncertainty colored his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy!” Tubbo called as the blond ran up to his friend but immediately froze when he spotted the marking on the floor. Faint bits of knowledge he had pushed aside long ago nagged at the back of his mind as he saw what was clearly a ritual circle. “Fundy… wha-what is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” The other hunter muttered as he looked up, clearly at a loss to what he was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen looked towards the prison warden, nerves starting to twist in his stomach. “Sam, who built this room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” The creeper hybrid replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy bristled and immediately started yelling, “What do you mean you don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! It was more than just me working on the prison. Punz and a few others helped. Hell, even Dream-” He paused for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling of unease settled over the group as they all realized who built the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How else would he have known about the passage,” Sapnap pointed out as he stared around the room, even more on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worry and fear twisted in Tubbo’s stomach as his gaze settled on the runes carefully etched into the quartz around them. They were similar to the ones he and fundy had researched months ago. Flashes of the first ritual they performed played in his head, crude runes, chanting, and chicken eggs. Their first case ever and with the server admin, no less. It wasn’t easy but they believed they had solved it on their first try. A sinking feeling settled in the teen’s chest as it became clear that some loose ends had been left for too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In contrast to the rudimental ritual they had performed, this room had been painstakingly put together with an obscene amount of quartz. The glyphs etched to form the circle were complex and elegantly carved. Glowstone lined the ceiling bathing the room in an almost blinding amount of light. The blood spilled almost glowed against the once pristine white blocks. It dyed the runes crimson and tainted the small channel of water in the center of the circle.  Pieces slowly started to come together to form something Tubbo really didn’t want to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy got to his feet and scrambled around the room. “There has to be more to this! Look for a chest, button, any sign that something might be hidden.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great. What kinda voodoo bullshit did Dream pull?” Quackity cursed as he started to search. Nervous enderman sounds came from Ranboo’s corner but the tall hybrid wordlessly started to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, what even is all this?” Sam questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreamons.” Tubbo shuddered slightly, hoping to never have to see the monstrosity again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” A chorus of voices echoed through the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap paled several shades as he stared at the markings on the floor. “Oh, shit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a dreamon?” Sam asked again, growing more anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced to Fundy and Sapnap who appeared to be just as troubled as he felt about the situation. “T-they’re monsters… they possess people an-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green-haired engineer recoiled, “Possess people?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck did no one warn us about that?” Quackity snapped, panic and anger twisting his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t… it never showed up-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently it did. If all this is here something happened!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap growled and started scouring the room, “Look, we don’t have time. Just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found it!” Tommy called triumphantly as he broke a quartz slab that was resting over a hidden chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy, Tubbo, and Sapnap immediately descended upon it ignoring the cautioned cries of their friends. The idea of it all being a trap was far from their minds as they were greeted by a plethora of quartz scraps, half-broken tools, and a few buckets of water that seemed to shimmer. Tubbo quickly identified it as water from the holy lands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neatly stacked to one side of the chest was a pile of books, some finished and unfinished. Thick tombs that looked ancient sat at the bottom with dozens of smaller books on top that were recent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is all that?” Tommy asked as he peered over their shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knot in Tubbo’s stomach grew tighter as he hurriedly looked through the books. Some had looked to be journals with detailed descriptions that quickly degraded in coherence. One book consisted of barely comprehensible ramblings while others held scratchy notes and more rune work. Everything seemed hard to read as it appeared to be half-written in common and half some other language. He couldn't even begin to decipher the tombs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone started to gather near the chest wanting to see what was inside for themselves. Tensions were high as questions built up with each revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo…” Fundy whispered as he pushed a book towards the blond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys? Come on! Tell me what’s going on!” Tommy urged as shock and panic etched into the trio’s faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity scowled, “Seriously, what did that fucker-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys...” Tubbo rasped as he stared at the runes on the floor. With shaky hands he turned the book towards the group, illegible markings were scrawled across the page in a similar diagram as the circle. In the center was a ghostly figure that was crossed out. Then at the bottom of the page, etched with solid black ink, were three hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might... not respawn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☺~☻~☺~☻~☺</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The void was a strange place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freezing and scorching at the same time, deafeningly loud yet silent. A contrasting dimension that no one was meant to exist in yet there he floated. Lost in the nothingness with only specks of distant lights to keep him company. It would be maddening if it weren’t so peaceful. The void was a far more welcoming place than the strange hellish headspace he had been forced into for weeks at a time. At least here he didn’t have to worry over what was happening. The icy fear of not knowing what he was doing no longer hung over him like an overwhelming shadow. Neither he nor Nightmare couldn’t hurt anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guilt still lingered though, magnified by every heated glare and unrelenting strike endured in those final moments. His body still ached under the weight of each blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deam knew he shouldn’t feel so broken over how he was treated. It was expected, it was what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he really?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the world against him solved so many problems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It united everyone into a single side. Unified the fractured factions against the one thing that threatened to destroy the server. One family back together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just without me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he wanted it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So why did it hurt so badly? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It pained him to see everyone he considered friends, </span>
  <strike>
    <span>family</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, ready to cut him down with little hesitation. Everyone so valiantly banded together had stirred pride in his chest but coiled around the sparks of light were tendrils of anguish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He so badly wanted to be the one on their side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To fight the darkness instead of unleashing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was never meant to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His role was never the hero, nor was it the mysterious protector or even just a friendly helper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare made sure of that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, even before Nightmare…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was the villain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The antagonist in every story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tyrannical terror lording over everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The maniacal madman that needed to be put down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't need to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What were the other options? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what he told himself this was always the role he was meant to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Assigned by those who broke the rules. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the monster in, he let it influence his actions and eventually consume him. Dream gave in to his demons and instead of fleeing far away, he selfishly stayed. Attempted to help but just made everything worse. Even without Nightmare’s help, he couldn't seem to make the right choice. The ones he did make he wavered on when things went poorly. He'd be paralyzed at times by indecision that would be mistaken for callous disregard. Everything he tried to do blew up in his face as the server was just hell-bent on defying his reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was another path. Others could have helped. He could have tried to stay and fix what he broke. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he even be given the chance?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would they had even believed him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he was allowed Dream wasn’t sure he could fix the wounds he remembered making let alone those Nightmare had caused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was the main reason he even resorted to the trick, death was the only way to make sure Nightmare would be gone.  He would put an end to the true evil and hopefully find peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was honestly a win-win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more dreamon. No one would miss him. They all hated him so why would they care? It was more of a mercy to leave them the way he did. They could celebrate his downfall. Maybe even learn from where he failed and keep history from repeating itself. In the end, maybe he could rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain throbbed through every fiber of his being, a soul-crushing agony ripped through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It figures…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he would ever be was a monster, so it was very fitting that even in death he would not find peace. That, much like the trauma he inflicted on others, the wounds left by loved ones would not fade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had been wrong? The others would still hurt for a while, but then he would be forgotten right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A throbbing pulse of pain wracked his entire body. A burning ache flare in his chest, then a tug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second pulse sent pins and needles through his nerves lighting them up like fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no no! I can’t! Please!” He begged but the pull intensified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t supposed to happen! Why the fuck!” Dream yelled at the void, panic coiled around his chest as he felt the world trying to pull him back. He was supposed to die. Three lives used up at once. Gone. Erased and no longer a burden on everyone else! He was the villain that was vanquished and never to be seen again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where had he gone wrong? What did he miss? Why was he still being pulled back?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purple particles started to eat away at his very existence. He cursed and resisted with all his might, but the world was set on dragging him back kicking and screaming. Dream fought right up until the last moment, futilely trying to hide deeper into the void. Agony lit up every fiber of his being but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming pain of crushing failure that crashed upon his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision blanked out to a white space before dimming to a moonlit night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crickets echoed around him and the soft breeze of the world caressed his face as if welcoming him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was pulled into focus and he recognized the haphazard structures around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to where everything started, with all of his past mistakes there to mock him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ringing overtook any natural sounds as Dream started to back away. Unresolved guilt spun a tight panicked web in his chest and pulled until breathing was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faced with all he failed to protect the admin did the only thing he could and ran.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact this was going to be included in with the 1st chapter originally but it seemed off when I made this grew into more than just a one-shot. </p>
<p>Feedback and ideas are welcomed! If you guys have someone you want to see followed up aside from Dream on let me know!</p>
<p>Stay safe, stay hydrated and I hope you all have an amazing day/night?~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flee, But Never Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream escapes the SMP, but his past will always remain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy cow this has been getting support! Thank you all so much! I've been toying with my writing style trying to vary it up a little bit.<br/>Apologies for any mistakes ahead of time!<br/>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Panic / Anxiety in the first half of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night whipped past Dream in a blind panic as he fled through the wilds. He didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care so long as it was away from spawn. Away from the anger and disgust that no doubt waited for him. Away from the distrustful glares and blades that thirsted for his blood. He shoved through brambles and forced past the branches that tugged at his hoodie, seeking to drag him back. Ignored the voice in his head screaming to fix what he broke. </p>
<p>It would never work.</p>
<p>
  <em> You don’t know that. </em>
</p>
<p>He did, though. More than anyone! </p>
<p>Slamming his eyes shut, Dream put more force into his legs as he sprinted through open plains, moving as fast as his battered form could withstand. Fear proved to be a potent motivator as phantom echoes of the thundering steps sounded behind him. He could almost taste the blood lust, hear the shouts and threats. The voices of his former friends, thick with anger and pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “He doesn’t care about us.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Just say you hate me!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Why are you in everyone’s business?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re a tyrant!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Every single problem is because of you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Who even are you anymore?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re a monster.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scenery blurring past him in an unfamiliar haze. Plains and forests blended into mountains as familiar territory fell away into untainted lands. It wasn’t until the loose dirt beneath his feet gave way in a panicked scramble that he realized something was amiss. </p>
<p>Dream’s gaze flickered down expecting to see the ground rushing to meet him but only saw a deep chasm below his feet. Gravity did not pull on him. There was no sudden lurch in his stomach or rush of wind. Confusion overtook panic as he slowly inched to the other side of the ravine. The frazzled admin panted heavily as he glanced over his shoulder at the deep pit he should have fallen into. </p>
<p>Had he accessed his admin abilities? Did respawning fuck with his existence that badly? Or perhaps the ritual? Frantic eyes scanned the horizon taking note of how the creatures around him kept their distance. Skeletons only a few yards away rattled and shook under the moonlight ignoring his existence completely. </p>
<p>A shaky wheeze escaped Dream as he stared baffled not knowing what was going on until he glanced down at his own hands seeing deathly pale skin instead of the sunkissed tan he was used to. Scrapes and cuts littered his arms almost glowing faintly under the luminescent moon. Looking past the unfamiliar hands he noticed his usual worn green hoodie, splotched with dark patches, ripped and torn. Even more startling was the huge slash in the frayed fabric where the neat edges of a sword wound could be seen. Blotches of dark green stained the front of the hoodie and ran down his left side where another gash darkened the worn cloth. </p>
<p>A cold chill ran down Dream’s spine as he frantically searched around him, finding a pond not far off. He scrambled to the edge of it and peered down. A frail face greeted him partly hidden behind a cracked and broken mask. He quickly pushed it aside to view his own deathly pale reflection. Once bright emerald eyes which shown like eyes of ender were now murky and muddled, almost gray.  Scratches littered his face with a particularly deep one trailed just under his right eye. The smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose could barely be seen among the scars and scrapes. </p>
<p>A weak, humorless chuckle escaped Dream as he stared at the reflection. </p>
<p>Of course. </p>
<p>Of, fucking, course he would come back as a ghost. </p>
<p>Bitter, rage boiled in his gut as he glared at his reflection. He had made his peace. Said his final goodbye the only way he could and found peace. He had taken every precaution to make sure things would be perfect! The server would be fine without him. Everyone else would be happy with him gone. </p>
<p>So why a ghost? </p>
<p>Why a lingering spirit trapped in limbo. What could he possibly have left to do?</p>
<p>
  <em> Fix what you broke.  </em>
</p>
<p>A frustrated cry was torn from Dreams throat as he punched the ground. Pain wracked his ghostly form as all of the lingering wounds seem to spring to life at once. A bone-deep ache settled into his very being as every inch of his skin seemed to burn intensely. Any breath was stolen away from the ghost as he simply laid frozen on the ground staring at his warped reflection. Paralyzed to do anything other than acknowledging his failings. </p>
<p>Eventually, the pain subsided to a numbing haze but the dream did not move. Tension coiled into his shivering form as he sat curled up on the ground. Questions blazed through his mind quicker than he could process. Questions of what he did wrong. If everything he had given up was truly worth it? All of the pain and heartache. Was it all for nothing? What could he have done differently? </p>
<p>Over and over. </p>
<p>The world seemed to spin into a panicked hurricane of doubts and questions as all that he had tried to control fell apart. Everything he had worked to maintain and what little scraps of authority he managed to cling to fell to dust. What did he genuinely have left? Everything and everyone he had ever worked for was gone. </p>
<p>But did he truly fail? </p>
<p>Did the only voice that would never leave him still exist? </p>
<p>Closing his eyes Dream forced his lungs to move and draw in deep breaths. </p>
<p>In, 2, 3, 4, hold, 6, 7, 8, out, 10, 11, 12. </p>
<p>Repeat, over and over until the overwhelming static faded to a calm haze. Mind and body matching in dazed, numbness. The rest of the world fell away as he focused inward on the overshadowing presence that had invaded his life nearly for months. He searched and waited, hyperfocused on the slightest twinge of pressure. But none came.</p>
<p>No taunting voice.</p>
<p>No dark whispers giving unwanted advice. </p>
<p>No fight for control. </p>
<p>For the first time in what felt like forever, he was well and truly alone. </p>
<p>And that was equal parts relieving as it was terrifying. </p>
<p>Alone with his thoughts. </p>
<p>Alone with his actions. </p>
<p>His being was his own with no one to blame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new burning sensation etched into his cheeks causing Dream to open his eyes to a blurry world. Blinking rapidly the stinging increased but the world cleared to a tear-stained reflection in the pond. The strange yet familiar face stared back at him with a mixture of anguish, relief, and terror all at once. A complex muddled mess of emotions that he wasn’t even sure was right to feel. </p>
<p>Why did he miss the monster? </p>
<p>Why miss the voice that convinced him to do so many terrible things?</p>
<p>Why miss the creature that took over his body? Stole weeks of his life. </p>
<p>Why shed tears for the demon who took everything and beat him down?</p>
<p>Why? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A longing ache ripped through his chest, his breath once again stolen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least it stayed. </p>
<p>When everyone else left. </p>
<p>When no one else noticed. </p>
<p>When everything was gone. </p>
<p>When he fought back and hurt it.</p>
<p>Even when he deceived and tricked the monster. </p>
<p>Nightmare stayed through it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream shook off the threads of guilt and longing. He couldn't fall back into that pit of doubt. Instead, Dream focused on the relief and small threads of pride. Nightmare was dangerous and ruinous. The admin had accomplished his goal. The one thing he got right without question. </p>
<p>... Right?</p>
<p>Forcing movement back into his body, Dream pushed aside all his doubts and focused on the open land that laid ahead of him. Nightmare was gone, the SMP was free of the monsters that plagued its land. The only thing he could do was follow through with his plan. Leave everyone to heal and be happy. Even if he wasn’t gone, he could at the very least exist far away, where no one would find him. </p>
<p>A sense of calm washed over the ghost as he stared at the horizon watching as the dark of night faded with dawn’s light.</p>
<p>“Yeah.. that’s the least I can do.” He hummed to himself before glancing about and starting to punch trees. Starting over from scratch to hopefully a better life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long he walked for days blurring into one another, and no need to stop for sleep. Dream covered a fair bit of ground in his venture into new lands. He traversed biomes and just took in the unexplored wonders of a server he had only experienced a sliver of. He tried to take as little as possible from the land as to leave no sign of his existence. His newfound method of travel meant he didn’t need to pillar up or even make boats when traversing the land. It was a soothing journey if only in a way he could focus on the present instead of long shadows left in the past. </p>
<p>Thousands of blocks traveled and Dream couldn’t help but wonder about his new form. So the took to experimenting and learned a few things about his new state of existence. Much like Ghostbur water hurt him and melted his strange new form. Mobs didn’t agro against him meaning there was very little danger in exploring. Animals, however,  still acknowledged his existence, though most avoided the wandering specter. While Dream had the ability to fly, he couldn’t phase through blocks. He still needed to eat, but hunger developed much slower. Which was nice. The biggest bonus was not needing to sleep. Not that he did much of that while alive in the first place. Exhaustion clung to his body in a permanent haze but didn’t worsen with a lack of sleep. Which was good because he doubts he could ever have a restful sleep again.</p>
<p>While his waking hours were filled with exploration and travel, any time the ghost idled for too long his mind would be filled with regrets of the past. More times than he cared to admit his best friends would cross his mind. Odd sights or interesting locations reminded him of the first days of the world and how he explored it with Snapnap and George. The unabashed glee of discovering new things and just experiencing the world around them. It was a pure and simple joy before everything became muddled and treacherous. Any dreams that came while sleeping were plagued with his mistakes and regrets. Fragmented memories of war and violence all set to the same malicious whispers that plagued his mind. The rare times he did sleep always ended the same, with the ghost screaming apologies and unspoken regrets. </p>
<p>So, Dream avoided sleep like the plague. The first few days were the worst by far as the constant movement and jostling would aggravate his wounds, an excruciating reminder of his actions. A reminder of what he was trying to escape from.</p>
<p>Despite his attempts to leave the land untainted, every once in a while his blood would stain the pristine nature. The few times he woke from his nightmares there was always so much blood it almost felt like he was dying all over again. And no matter how much time past the wounds stayed the same. No healing or even closing of the wounds. A ghost cursed with the scars of his past. </p>
<p>With no other options, the young admin took to spinning bandages from wool. He spent an entire day making enough so that his blood would no longer soil the ground. It was only on bad nights, when he relaxed a little too much, that he woke up screaming with green blood stained the ground. </p>
<p>Part of him wished to be like Ghostbur. To forget his past life save for a few happy moments. Able to start a new remembering only the good times with his friends and his death. But forgetting the past did not erase its existence nor the hurt he caused. So instead he trudged on, taking his penances in patient silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream finally stopped when he came upon a beautiful little spot where the land rose and fell with a colorful carpet of various flowers. The ghost laid upon the ground with a long tired sigh. Each day grew more exhausting and his aches grew worse. </p>
<p>"Maybe just a minute…" Dream whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and basked in the warm sunlight. It warmed the permanent chill in his bones and left him at ease. The tension coiled around his muscles slowly released. Chirps and soft buzzing mingled with the natural melody's of the world, shrouding the blond in a melody that soothed his weary soul. </p>
<p>Since starting his journey Dream felt the most at peace than he had in a long time. Just existing. No looking out for enemies. No trying to stay 10 steps ahead of everyone else. No worrying deep into the night, watching shifting shadows for unknown dangers. </p>
<p>His brows furrowed slightly as he wondered when his little utopia with friends had gone from fun and games to looking over his shoulder every second? When did he lose his trust in everyone? When did his home stop being a home?</p>
<p>
  <em> An image of a shattered city laid before him. Scared and broken down to bedrock, wrecked beyond repair. Smoke and decay choked the air as rogue Withers howled in the distance. Deafening explosions rang through the air, in unending echoes.  What little wasn’t initially whipped out was slowly eaten away by crackling fires. Gunpowder clung to him like a second skin, course, and suffocating. Layers of his chosen weapon heaped upon his tense form. Beneath it all his eyes burned, whether from irritants or emotions even he didn’t know anymore. A plume of smoke erupted as more explosions went off.  Smoke choked his lungs as the only thing he could taste was ash.  </em>
</p>
<p>Dreams eyes shot open to clear skies and bright sunlight. A familiar tightness coiled in his chest accompanied by the burning ache of various old wounds. Taking a deep breath of clean fresh air, Dream detached from the dark thoughts. Shaking hands clench to fists, digging into the dirt and grass desperately. </p>
<p>Keep busy. </p>
<p>All he needed to do was keep busy. </p>
<p>Dull green eyes scanned over the little flower clearing surrounded by dark oak trees and tall mountains. An idea sparked in his head as Dream's gaze fell upon a small alcove carved into a hill.</p>
<p> Traveling was nice but after so long things started to blur together and part of him itches to work on something. Maybe he could improve the little nature sanctuary for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading!! If you have suggestions or feedback let me know!<br/>If there is someone in the SMP you would like to be followed up on comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Turbulent Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream tries to start a new chapter in his life and build a house, but it's not always easy to move on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Small note, thank you for all the support so far! I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story so far!<br/>This is the longest chapter to date so I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>Slight Trigger Warning: Anxiety/ Panic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight glittered over the horizon as dawn lit the darkened landscape with a soft warm light. Sleepy creatures crept from their homes as bees meandered through dewy flowers. Pollen trailed like fairy dust in their wake. Hushed sounds of nature swirled through shifting trees at a sedate pace over the peaceful scene. It put Dream's weary soul at ease as he sat on a large hill overlooking the sanctuary he chose to settle in. The nearly untouched lands thrummed beneath his hands as they combed through the cool grass. He hadn't felt such an abundance of energy in a long time. Every natural process carried a spark with it, showing just how alive this world was. Thriving without interference. Dream was almost scared to disturb it.</p><p>A strong gust of wind tousled the blond’s wild hair and he couldn't help a small smile. Being alone with just the nature around him had given him the chance to feel out the world around him. Connect with the essence of their realm, feel it breathe, and just flourish around him. A sharp contrast to the cold, ominous cloud of death he’d felt down to his soul while alive. He had been afraid to tap into the world while in the SMP, where the land was sacred beyond recognition and its resources stripped away. </p><p>Memories flashed in his mind of the world spawn back when he first made it. Fresh, untouched, and brimming with potential. A new land brimming with mystery and wonder, but the memory was quickly overtaken by the tangle of buildings and a hollowness that resonated from the world’s core. </p><p>Coarse dirt clung to his skin started to itch slightly as the scent of gunpowder crossed his nose. The bright yellow of a bee caught his eye as it fluttered between oak trees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The bees!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why the bees?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Not the bees!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why did you spawn it on the bees?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh no, not the bees." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head almost violently, Dream cleared away old vision before they could take hold. The faint buzzing grew distant, taking the sounds of howling whither with it. </p><p>His mind felt like an ocean as of late, fragmented and hazy memories rose and fell like turbulent tides. Dark whispers roaring mimicking rolling waves with every surge. It was hard not to feel as if was drowning whenever his memories overflowed and submerged the ghost in remnants of his past. In trying to carve out a new life for himself it often felt like trying to fight the ocean itself. Exhausting and overwhelming. Any time he was starting to feel at ease an undertow would take his legs out from under him, and by the time he came up for air, hours had passed. </p><p>“Just keep focused,” Dream murmured, a mantra that had been repeated hundreds of times since leaving the SMP. Reinforcing the mental wall that kept back his past. </p><p>Dull eyes shifted from unending azure skies to the little clearing he'd made beneath him. Pale wheat swayed in the breeze alongside healthy sugar cane that sat nestled against a river. The beginnings of a farm slowly growing. A couple of wooden chests were tucked in a corner out of the way at the mouth of a cave he chose to work from. The ghost didn't want to spoil much of the wonder around him, so decided to make himself a small cottage that opened out into a natural cave for storage and living space. It was all planned out in his mind, a picture clear as day. </p><p>A small part of him was still wary of building anything, ingrained paranoia made it difficult to be fully committed to constructing anything more than a temporary shelter. It made him a little uneasy but he tried to ignore that little voice telling him to be careful. He was starting over, no more Nightmare, everyone thought he was gone, no one would look for him. Instead, Dream tried to focus on the thread of excitement that grew with every new segment that went up. </p><p>The little build wasn’t much at that moment. Strong wood logs framed what would slowly build up into a house, the structure simple and homey. </p><p>The past few days had been interesting for the ghost. Dream channeled all of his energy into projects, spending much of the first day collecting the basics and drafting how he would build. He started by shaping the land a little to better suit the new construction, and transplanting flowers deeper into the little forest. A few skeletons were nice enough to even "donate" their bones to help populate more flowers. Dream vaguely wondered how far he could spread the flowers from his little secret garden. Try to brighten up the world with a little more life.</p><p>“Just keep working…” the ghost hummed clinging to that small thread of excitement as he slipped from the hill to continue working. </p><p> </p><p>Piece by piece Dream filled in the walls of his little home. First, a layer of cobblestone to set a strong foundation. Then hardened clay stained with white dye. A small chuckle escaped Dream as he shaped the clay into walls. The wild rainbow cliffs of a mesa biome flitting across his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, George.” Amusement seeped into Dream’s voice as they exited the trio exited the portal and stepped into a red sandy valley. “Do you know what we’re surrounded by?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> White rimmed glasses surveyed the lands around them before the brunette tilted his head, “Clay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hardened clay.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pang of longing stirred in his chest as their laughs echoed in his mind but his focus did not waver. Battle-worn hands smoothed across the stained ceramics, sealing the edges together as he built up the walls. Not too far a furnace crackled away, smelting sand into glass for windows. The delicate panes completed the base structure. It was oddly satisfying how each one slotted neatly into the walls. </p><p>The next step was the roof. Installing the support beams was made infinitely easier by Dream’s new nifty ability. He had to admit, flying took a little getting used to, and he often just forgot. But hovering in the air to set the sturdy wood took far less effort than trying to balance on the walls. In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered how high he could reach. Something to test another day.</p><p>Dream had moved onto the next phase. Wooden logs split easily down to planks of rich oak. From there the possibilities exponentially grew, stairs, signs, doors. It was all effortless to craft and calming as Dream whittled the blocks into what he needed. The closer his house grew to completion the more fervently he worked, building tirelessly and without breaks. The ghost hovered around the little clearing working out details and comparing materials to get what he wanted. Pouring all of his overactive brainpower into his little home. Aches and pains flared up as Dream worked. Cuts burned and his bones throbbed but it was easy to block out as long as he kept busy. Shoving more and more out of his mind as he built with single-minded focus. </p><p>By the end, Dream was pretty proud. A cozy cottage set up against an overgrown hill brimming with flowers. Bright colors carpeted the grass with some vines creeping down to the dark wooden roof of the house. It was longer than it was tall, with the roof built up into the hill. Potted flowers lined the window tying the man-made structure more into the natural world around it. Other builds were far more interesting or impressive but this one felt... personal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Actually, do you even have a house?" Technoblade's monotone voice lost its edge of irritation and grew smug. "I've never seen you in a house." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I do have a house," Dream replied automatically, mind still reeling with confusion as to when he even got to Techno's house. Why had he been there? He was looking for someone… looking for Tommy. Dread twisted in his gut at that small revelation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh yeah?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream's eyes scanned the room behind his mask, grateful for his small shield at that moment. "Yeah, one that's very, very far from here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The piglin tilted his head and quirked a brow. "Do you like... are you homeless? Is this like-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you just not want to admit you don't have a house."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm not homeless. I have a house!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Techno leaned forward, arms crossed. "Do you like, sleep outside?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I have a- I don't even sleep but I do have a house." Dream fumbles, his train of thought utterly detailed and ruined. Part of him was extremely thankful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Crimson eyes burning with suspicion and curiosity. "Prove it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No! I'm not going to take you to my house." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A smile cracked across Techno's lips as he laughed, "Dude, this guy doesn't even have a house!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I have a house!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He owns the greater SMP and never builds a house." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Techno! I don't- you- you know what I'm leaving!" Dream huffed as he turned away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fine! I'll just follow you to your house, Dream." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A wheezy laugh escaped the ghost as the argument played in his head. Technoblade's voice had grown more lively and animated as he teased the admin. Even as Dream defensively stormed away to sort out the mess in his mind, the anarchist followed and taunted. Acting as a wonderful distraction to detract from something disastrous. A rare bright spot in an otherwise ocean of missing and confusing memories. One of the worst periods of his life was made just a little better by the piglin’s presence. That was constant with Techno... for the most part. One of the very few people who he hadn't hurt. Hopefully. Whether by necessity or fear, Nightmare never messed with the piglin and Dream was thankful for that blessing. An ally to the very end, and one of the few loose threads he hadn't been able to tie up.</p><p>Thinking back he could have maybe used that favor as a ghost. Sought out shelter in the arctic where so few ever ventured. A peaceful existence surrounded by the silence of ice and snow. hanging out with the one friend he still had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You know, Techno, I'm like one of the only people who hasn't betrayed you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know right?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's because I don't pretend to be your friend." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Exactly! This is a business transaction." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A tangled thread tightened in his chest painfully at the hazy memory. No, Dream would have only caused more problems by sticking around. His ally didn't need any more reasons to be targeted. </p><p>The ghost’s gaze settled on his little house, a pretty shell still needing to be filled. Surrounded by nothing but nature as far as the eye could see. This was better. Far away from everyone he hurt, impossible to harm anyone else. This was for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder rumbled overhead drawing Dream’s attention to the darkening sky. A reluctant sigh heaved from his lungs as his shoulders slumped. The crisp, sweet taste of rain was in the air. It was only a matter of time before his luck ran out, and he was fortunate to have gotten the outside done before it stormed. Gathering all the wood he could the ghost retreated inside just as the air started to grow thick and the sun faded behind gray clouds. </p><p>Dream meandered into his little home and scanned over the half-done interior. The entryway was simple, with an armor stand and chest awaiting to be used for important items. Off to the side was a kitchen tucked into a small nook by the door. It was populated mostly by barrels clustered around a smoker and crafting station. The rest of the house mostly consisted of a cozy living space with a wooden frame for what would, eventually, become a couch. A was table tucked in a corner with a chair beside a loom. A basket of wool rested on the ground under the table. A few lumps from the wandering sheep around the clearing. On the table was a small medical kit with some leftover bandages and scraps of leather.</p><p>Above the living area, was a small loft area with a bed and dresser. Even if he never needed to sleep he could at least rest there after long days. A bone-deep ache rattled through his body as Dream stared up at the basic bed. It was a little more than a poorly stuffed mattress and blanket. Yet, his body seemed to crave rest after the constant work. It made little sense to Dream, he didn’t need to sleep. He didn’t need to rest. He was dead. What did it matter? </p><p>Rolling his eyes Dream turned away from the tempting loft and settled himself into the chair. The faint taps of rain started to pelt against his windows as the storm washed over the house. Dream took to splitting some of the wood he’d gathered and build some chests for the storage area. One by one each new container was crafted and set up against the far wall similar to how he’d seen Techno’s house. It was a pretty good system allowing for the use of a lot of space. Even if Dream didn’t have much, it didn’t hurt to be prepared. </p><p>Time passed and Dream slowly got lost in his work. Shaping the woods into various crafts to furnish his house. The taps against his windows grew stronger until it was a consonant torrent. Like roaring waves, the rain fell in rhythmic sheets driven by the wind. Dull eyes gazed up at his little house unsurely as he heard the wood creak and groan above when a strong gust buffet against the roof. Trying to block out the sound of storms Dream started to softly hum to himself. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he didn’t pick a savannah or desert to live in. Places where it didn’t rain. </p><p>Spruce planks were shaped into trap doors next, shudders to put up for future storms. It probably wouldn’t make much of a difference but it was better to be safe. He worked the planks several times over making multiple for the few windows he’d set into the walls. The familiar and repetitive motion reminded him of the weeks spent renovating the community house and all the chaos that surrounded him while building.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sapnap, stop fighting,” Dream scolded as he leaned over the top of the building to look down at his best friends. Both adorned in iron armor as they pushed and punched each other in the lake.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s fighting me,” Sapnap whined as he shoved George away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, George and Sapnap, stop. Right now,” Dream commanded as he jumped down into the water in an attempt to separate the two. Neither listened as weapons were drawn. George charged at Sapnap who blocked with a shield. “No! no, George. Listen to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two separated with Dreams intervention. The blonde sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Look, I'm not your dad, but stop fighting.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two spared a glance at their friend before going at it again. Dream rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. He turned back to the community house while weapons were swung with reckless abandonment. The two always took the world's respawn magic for granted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The memories shifted to the community house nearly completed. Wood switched out for stone and bricks. Netherite replaced iron as George and Sapnap were fighting, again. Enchantments set their bows a glow as flaming arrows flew at one another with no thought given to the wooden bridge leading to the community house.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No! Boys. Boys settle down,” Dream chided as he watched the two from the path. He’d embraced the ‘dad’ role whenever the two broke out into violence. Most times he felt like a parent among screaming children.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two bickered and tried to argue but Dream just shook his head as he stood between them, eyes locked in a staredown with George. “No! Settled down or you’re going to go to time out. This isn’t rough house time.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The arrow in George’s bow was released. An exasperated sigh escaped Dream, eyes still locked on George’s.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Drea- Dad!” Sapnap’s panicked scream sounded from behind him. “You hit dad. H-he hit you. He hit you!” The brunette tattled as if Dream couldn’t feel the flames licking over his armor and searing his skin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The admin just shook his head as the flames faded, “I’m really disappointed in you, George.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A nervous laugh escaped the brit as he bobbed in the water, “Y-you were in the way.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no. I told you to stop.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You were in the way!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re grounded.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It slipped, I didn’t mean to!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bickering continued as Dream went back to putting up trap doors on the corners.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Again there was a shift but this time everything was twisted and dark. He was trapped in a living nightmare. It wasn’t every day he got to see what Nightmare did while pipetting his body. But the rare times he did, were always horrible.  Terror gripped his chest, suffocating and all-consuming. Red filled his limited sight. Stacks upon stacks of TNT lined up along the familiar walls he had spent months building.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “NO! Fucking stop!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But this was your idea.” A dark voice hissed from around him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want this!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know nothing lasts. Eventually, they will destroy this building like they have everything else.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They won’t. They- They c-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? They care?" The voice cooed mockingly. “Like they care about you? Is that why they moved onto their own little nation? Is that why they left you? The only person who cares about this place is you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I still don’t want to destroy it!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know it will only be used against you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I- I know but-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So? Why not destroy it on your terms?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This isn’t on my terms!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m only doing what you want. Completing the mission you are too soft to finish!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> More TNT was stacked to the roof. Gunpowder stained his hands as Nightmare piled more explosives than would ever be necessary.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream fought for control, reaching for any scrap of influence he could wrestle from the Dreamon despite the growing doubt in his mind. Yes, at one point he had thought that the community house would be used against him. It was one of the few ties he had left to the world. But it was also one of the few reminders of the simpler days. Of friends who cared and spent time with him. Before all the fighting and wars, before everyone left and abandoned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He summoned up as much willpower as he possibly could to force the dreamon back, clawing for any scrap of control. A familiar tool was summoned into his hands and sheer panic drove the admin to grasp onto one of the few strands. The hand stopped before it could set the TNT alight. Dream clung to the small threat like a lifeline.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said no!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m doing this to protect us. To protect you.” Nightmare reasoned, words dripping with concern and honeyed promise. “This is the last tie. They can’t take anything else from you. No one will be able to hurt you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because I won’t have anything left.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And thus you will be safe. Nothing and no one will be used against you. Like your friends…” Dream flinched as flames flickered within the dark space. “Or Spirit.” Taunts from his enemies echoed through the dark. Scornful jeers mercilessly mocked while the remains of his beloved horse were waved in front of his face “Your string will be cut, and you will be the only one in control.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nightmare may be a monster… but he was right. His desperate grasp faltered ever so slightly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That small instance was all it needed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No!” </p><p>The scream tore from Dream’s throat as he nearly launched out of the chair. Wood and tools clattered to the floor. His breaths were short and panicked. Bleary, frantic eyes searched the dimly lit space for Nightmare. His whole body shook as Dream stood. His surroundings were vaguely familiar but all he could see was a floor made of crafting tables, brick and stone walls with pathways leading in four directions. The scent of gunpowder was thick in the air. </p><p>Dream ran, bursting through the wood doors. Open fresh air greeted the ghost and filled his desperate lungs. The ground seemed to shift beneath his feet in a sudden decline. He stumbled and fell, managing to catch himself as he gasped and panted for air.  Burning pain seared into his hands causing the Admin to wince. </p><p>He squinted against the bright sunlight that nearly blinded his vision. Dream pulled back looking down at the soaked grass beneath him, splotches of neon green mixed in with the droplets.  Slowly, the suffocating fog faded as bright colors came back into view. Flowers populated every inch of open grass, sparkling with residual raindrops. The sun was high overhead, warm and welcoming. Dream turned around sharply seeing the cottage he had built. Cobblestone, clay, and dark wood. Not brick and stone. Only the sounds of nature were around to keep him company, not playful arguments or dark promises. </p><p>He was safe. </p><p>
  <em> For now. </em>
</p><p>Dream shook his head, violently shoving away the desperate and destructive impulse to tear everything down. He refuted every lesson that screamed at him to keep moving and not settle down roots. Tried to ignore everything that told him he didn’t need a house, he could exist just fine without one. He didn't need any strings.</p><p>Digging his fingers into the rain-soaked ground Dream grounded himself in the searing pain. He shut his eyes tightly and just focused, feeling the thrum of life beneath his palms. Vibrant sparks of life electrified his nerves and eased his shaken mind. A strong breeze tousled his hair and caressed his face. The soft sounds of nature hummed in his ears, like a caring mother whispering words of comfort. </p><p>Slowly the panic faded and his mind cleared. The ghost did not budge, simply reveling in the nature surrounding him. Soothing and protective. Giving him more warmth than anyone else had in a long time. It was more than he deserved yet it was still given.</p><p>The world pulled him back from the void, dragged him kicking and screaming. She was the only one to give him a second chance. Why? He would probably never know. Dream had been terrible to his world. A destructive force of chaos. Yet, she still welcomed him back. The least he could do was try to give back. To create rather than destroy and simply change for the better. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading~! I hope you all enjoyed it and have a wonderful day! </p><p>Comments and suggestions are always welcomed. What character(s) are you interested in hearing about in this story?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I didn't confuse too many people! Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions! Aside from Dream what characters do you want to see explored?</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you all are safe and have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>